sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Young
| birth_place = Red Bank, New Jersey, United States | death_date = | occupation = Composer orchestrator | instrument = Orchestra | genre = Film score | years_active = 1982–present | website = }} Christopher Young (born April 28, 1958) is an American composer and orchestrator of film and television scores.New York Times Many of his compositions are for horror and thriller films, including Rapid Fire, Hellraiser, Species, Urban Legend, The Grudge, The Exorcism of Emily Rose, Drag Me to Hell, Sinister, Deliver Us from Evil and Pet Sematary. Other works include Copycat, Set It Off, Entrapment, The Hurricane, Swordfish, Ghost Rider, Spider-Man 3 and ''The Shipping News'', for which he was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score. Young was honored with the prestigious Richard Kirk award at the 2008 BMI Film and TV Awards. The award is given annually to a composer who has made significant contributions to film and television music. Life and career Young was born in Red Bank, New Jersey. He graduated from Hampshire College in Massachusetts with a Bachelor of Arts in music, and then completed his post-graduate work at North Texas State University. In 1980, he moved to Los Angeles. Originally a jazz drummer, when he heard some of Bernard Herrmann's works he decided to become a film composer. He studied at the UCLA Film School under David Raksin. He teaches at the Thornton School of Music of the University of Southern California.USC faculty list Discography Film 1980s * The Dorm That Dripped Blood (1982) * Highpoint (1982) - with John Addison * The Oasis (1984) * The Power (1984) * Avenging Angel (1985) * Def-Con 4 (1985) * Wheels of Fire (1985) * Wizards of the Lost Kingdom (1985) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) * Barbarian Queen (1985) * Getting Even (1986) * Torment (1986) * Invaders from Mars (1986) - with Sylvester Levay & David Storrs * Trick or Treat (1986) * Hellraiser (1987) * Flowers in the Attic (1987) * U-Boats, The Wolf Pack (1987) * Robby (1988) * The Telephone (1988) * Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) * Bat*21 (1988) * Haunted Summer (1988) * Vietnam War Story: The Last Days (1989) (Segments "The Last Outpost" and "Dirty Work") * The Fly II (1989) * Hider in the House (1989) 1990s * Bright Angel (1990) * Max and Helen (1992) * The Vagrant (1992) * Rapid Fire (1992) * Jennifer 8 (1992) * The Dark Half (1993) * Dream Lover (1993) * Judicial Consent (1994) * Murder in the First (1995) * Tales from the Hood (1995) * Species (1995) * Virtuosity (1995) * Copycat (1995) * Unforgettable (1996) * Set It Off (1996) * Head Above Water (1996) * Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996) * Murder at 1600 (1997) * The Man Who Knew Too Little (1997) * Hard Rain (1998) * Hush (1998) * Rounders (1998) * Judas Kiss (1998) * Urban Legend (1998) * Entrapment (1999) * In Too Deep (1999) * The Big Kahuna (1999) * The Hurricane (1999) 2000s * Wonder Boys (2000) * Bless the Child (2000) * The Gift (2000) * Sweet November (2001) * Swordfish (2001) * Scenes of the Crime (2001) * The Glass House (2001) * Bandits (2001) * The Shipping News (2001) * The Tower (2002) * The Country Bears (2002) (co-wrote) * The Core (2003) * Shade (2003) (co-wrote) * Runaway Jury (2003) * The Devil and Daniel Webster (2003) (Shortcut to Happiness) * Something the Lord Made (2004) * The Grudge (2004) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) (additional music) * Beauty Shop (2005) * The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005) * An Unfinished Life (2005) (additional music) * The Grudge 2 (2006) * Ghost Rider (2007) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Lucky You (2007) * Untraceable (2008) * Sleepwalking (2008) * The Informers (2008) * The Uninvited (2009) * Drag Me to Hell (2009) * Creation (2009) * Love Happens (2009) 2010s * The Black Tulip (2010) * When in Rome (2010) * Gone with the Pope (2010) (co-wrote) * Priest (2011) * Box of Shadows (2011) (theme only) * The Rum Diary (2011) * Sinister (2012) * Scary or Die (2012) * The Baytown Outlaws (2012) * Killing Season (2013) * Gods Behaving Badly (2013) * A Madea Christmas (2013) * The Monkey King (2014) * The Single Moms Club (2014) * Deliver Us from Evil (2014) * The Monkey King 2 (2016) * Pet Sematary (2019) * The Empty Man (2019) Records * Cinema Septet (Album) (1993) * Dream Lover (OST) (1993) * Madison (Original Themes) (2006) * Haunted or Humored (Album) (2011) Gallery Christopher Young 60th Annual BMI Film Television dvsWYemCtXHx.jpg References External links * * * Interview with Christopher Young at FilmMusicSite Category:Christopher Young Category:1958 births Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:American television composers Category:Hampshire College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Red Bank, New Jersey Category:University of North Texas College of Music alumni Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:Thornton School of Music faculty Category:Musicians from New Jersey Category:James Newton Howard Category:John Debney Category:Deborah Lurie Category:Marco Beltrami Category:Randy Edelman Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Lorne Balfe Category:James Horner Category:Alan Menken Category:Sunna Wehrmeijer Category:Josh Mancell Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Blake Neely Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Don Davis (composer) Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Alexander Courage Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Shirley Walker Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Maurice Jarre Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Graham Preskett Category:Richard Harvey Category:Stanley Myers Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Dave Metzger Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Dennis McCarthy (composer) Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:David Buckley Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Chris Forsgren Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:Anthony Marinelli Category:Michael McCuistion Category:Lolita Ritmanis Category:Kristopher Carter Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Don L. Harper Category:Simon Franglen Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Jonathan Sheffer Category:Graeme Revell Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Zoë Poledouris